


Frazzled

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Funniness, Humour, I am so sorry, This is pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor fries the television</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frazzled

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise because really I do not know why I am posting it at all XD It was for a prompt on comment_fic on livejournal and I had to fill it haha!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who it belongs to the BBC

Clara stood gaping at her frazzled telly.

_“Clara this was not my fault.”_


End file.
